No es Felicidad
by Yogurt-chan
Summary: Kakashi después de haber finalizado con su cargo de Hokage, la vida le pareció muy aburrida, pero al toparse con una pelirrosa... KakaSaku


La sensación que estaba sintiendo no era desconocida, mas bien, es una sensación a la que se estaba acostumbrado a sentir y eso no es algo que no se lo deseara a nadie; ese sentimiento de haber hecho bien para los demás lo hacía feliz. Sí. Él es muy feliz al ver que todo el esfuerzo que hizo por años valieron la pena. La felicidad de sus seres mas preciados vale mucho para él... pero "felicidad" no es la palabra que definiría la sensación que sentía; claro, tiene que ver pero no esa la que lo ha estado carcomiendo él último años.

Hace un año esto no era tan notorio al tener su mente distraída en las montañas de documentos que recibía día a día, teniendo que revisar, firmar y ordenar hoja por hoja; algo realmente agotador que merecía suma atención. Al principio odió eso pero luego se fue acostumbrado al grado de preferir hacer eso que no andar haciendo nada, al menos con eso se distraía. Pero llegó su hora de retirarse y pasarle su cargo de Hokage a una de las persona mas presiada para él: Uzumaki Naruto.

Él estaba muy feliz de que por fin Naruto haya alcanzado la meta por la que tanto tiempo se esforzó por llegar, claro, no fue él a quien la multitud aplaudía ya que había ocurrido un "inconveniente" haciendo que faltara a su propia ceremonia, pero el ver a todas esas personas con notable entusiasmo y respeto por su ex alumno lo llenó de tanta felicidad, como si él mismo fuera el que haya alcanzado su meta.

Sabía que era Konohamaru pero igual no podía evitar mirarlo casi felicitándolo por el esfuerzo que hizo.

Ese día fue aliviador para él, por fin se acabó las ataduras que lo mantenían en esa oficina todo el día, por fin descansaría tanto física y mentalmente, por fin podía ser una persona con una vida propia y sin preocupaciones que lo atormentara. Sin duda pensó que todo iba a ser mejor para él.

Los días fueron pasando con tranquilidad, se habían vuelto más duraderos de lo que sentía cuando estaba en la oficina. Demasiado largo a su parecer. Poco a poco se iban volviendo semanas.

Muchas veces se la pasaba caminando o entrenando por el bosque y por la aldea para mantenerce fuera de su casa. Todo le parecía aburrido, ni sus libros lo entretenía como años atrás; pareciera como si la vida de agotamiento de la que había salido se hubiera quedado con una parte de él.

Seguía caminando por la aldea todo relajado y sin preocupación alguna, mirando al rededor sin estar exactamente consentrado en ver algo, lo hacía más bien para no manterner la mirada fija en el piso. Y qué suerte había tenido al haberlo hecho.

Un color de cabello muy único había retenido su total atención haciendo que sus pasos se detuvieran para luego guiarlo a otro lugar.

Sakura había aprovechado para hacer unas compras que serían perfecta para el almuerzo que iba a hacer. Revisaba la lista en la que tenía anotado cada cosa necesaria para ese y los días siguientes; subrayando lo que ya tenía comprado y metido en las bolsas. La pelirrosa mantenía su concentración en las hortalizas a seleccionar que estaba a sus disposición. Ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tocaba y verificaba cual sería la mas fresca y perfecta porque, obviamente, nadie quiere llevarse a la boca algo en mal estado.

Kakashi se había acercado a ella sin decir nada, al parecer, todavía no quería que se diera cuanta de que se encontraba parado detrás de ella. Vió que la lista era un poco exagerada en cuanto a las cosas escritas en el papel se trataba y por fin habló.

—¿Muchas cosas que hacer hoy, Sakura?

La pelirosa pegó un pequeño brinco por las palabras tan repentinas que escuchó detrás de ella, además de que estaba cerca, rápidamente volteó a ver quién era. Claro, la voz la reconoció de inmediato, pero tenía que verificar de quién se trataba visualmente.

—Kakashi... —repiró con alivió, con un poquito de enojo por haberla asustado, pero mantenía su mano plantada en el pecho calmando su respiración.

—¿Te asusté, Sakura? —se burló con los ojos arqueados de forma feliz.

Ella frunció el ceño al ver la burla de éste hacia ella.

—¿Pues qué esperabas? Me tomaste desprevenida después de todo —dijo en su defensa.

—Como ninja, nunca hay que bajar la guardia —se lo decía como un pequeño recordatorio.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso se emplea en una misión o en los entrenamientos... estando aquí, ¿qué me podría pasar? —se cruzó de brazos mientras apoyaba el mayor peso en una de sus piernas.

Una mano de Kakashi fue hasta su barbilla poniendo una pose pensativa.

—Mm... —un tono pensativo fue lo único que formuló para luego—. No sé... Quizá el ex Hokage aparezca repentinamente y robe tu dinero —su mano libre subió llamando la atención de Sakura, ella vió que tenía algo que reconocía muy bien.

—Pero ¿qué?... ¿cuando tú... —ella estaba escarbando en su cartera notanto que su monedero, donde obviamente estaba su dinero, se encontraba en las manos de su ex profesor que tenía cara de estar disfrutando la confusión de ésta.

Kakashi no dejó que terminara de hablar porque él continuó.

—Estabas tan distraída que fue muy sencillo meter la mano y sacarlo —seguía su expresión juguetona—, por eso te recuerdo que no hay que bajar la guardia.

Sakura rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

—Lo siento, nunca estoy preparada para que el ex Hokage venga a hacerme el día robando mi dinero —su tono irónico era mas que obvio.

—¿Por qué no, Sakura?

—Porque yo... Tú... ¡Ash! —dijo con un poco de frustración al no saber exactamente qué reponder ante la broma del hombre—. A veces eres tan exasperante.

Kakashi se rió bajito ante las expresiones de Sakura. Después de tanto tiempo, estaba hablando con su ex alumna, y no quería que la conversación acabara, no importa si lo que dijera la enojara, él quería compartir un poco mas con ella.

—Bueno, está bien, ten —estiró la mano ofreciendo de regreso el objeto que había tomado ajenamente y sin consentimiento—. Hoy no me apetece robarle el dinero a mujeres de cabello rosado.

—Osea, ¿que lo haces muy seguido? —tomó lo que Kakashi le estaba devolviendo.

—No, pero creo que se volverá mi actividad favorita.

Sakura suspiró divertida. Éste Kakashi nunca cambia, por más que pase el tiempo sigue siendo el mismo después de todo, y eso le agradaba mucho.

Desde que él se convirtió en Hokage, ella nunca volvió a compartir con él, hasta después de que finalizara el tiempo de su cargo, no lo había visto de nuevo. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, en frente suyo acabando casi de robar su dinero, quería saber mas de él; saber sobre lo que anduvo haciendo pero... estaba ocupada y eso impedía que se iniciara una buena conversación en donde no pudieran parar de hablar.

—Bueno, Kakashi, gracias por no robarme. Y me gustaría conversar por mas tiempo peeeeero, tengo cosas qué hacer...

—Lo sé —caminó posicionándose del otro lado de Sakura revisando lo que ella, hasta hace un momento, estaba viendo—. Éste está bien, y este otro también —decía seleccionando las que mejor les parecía. La pelirrosa no entendía lo que estaba haciendo y él se dió cuenta de su confusión—, si no me ayudas, Sakura, no podrás terminar rápido.

Parece que esas palabras la hubieran hecho reaccionar, aunque todavía no se lo podía creer, pero imitó lo que su ex profesor estaba haciendo.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que Hatake Kakashi se ofreciera, voluntariamente, a ayudarme.

—Puedes sentirte privilegiada —otra vez con sus ojitos arqueados.

—¡Oh, Dios, qué grandioso! —su tono sarcástico estaba combinado con diversión y con una pequeña sonrisa que se formó inevitablemente.

La pelirrosa podía hacer las compras ella sola, eso es mas que claro, pero no le molestaba la ayuda de alguien tan querido para ella como lo es Kakashi. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar un rato con él. Su compañía siempre a sido de su agrado para ella, aunque de vez en cuando la sacaba de sus casillas, sabe que puede contar con él, tanto como él puede contar con ella.

Aunque en su mas profundo ser, algo le decía que él solo quiere un lugar donde almorzar. Bueno, no exactamente, pero no le sorprende viniendo de Kakashi.

Kakashi también estaba contento de estara junto a Sakura. Ella de verdad es una persona muy importante para él. Sí, extrañaba mucho el equipos 7, compartir con los tres era muy entretenido pero, como verán, cada quién tomó un camino separado distanciándose mutuamente.

Sasuke hace mas de 11 años que estaba en una misión y no ha vuelto desde entonces y Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, solo quedaba la fémina del grupo y él; pero estaba seguro de que Sakura se sentía la única del equipo, sin embargo, ella también tenía quehaceres en el hospital, aunque eso no consumia tanto tiempo como lo era el cargo de Hokage, pero sabía que ella también se cansaba.

El tiempo que solía usar Sakura para las compras se redujo notablemente al tener quien la ayudara. Lo normal para ella sería durar mas tiempo, pero gracias a Kakashi, se le facilitaron las cosas al tener quien la ayudara con las bolsas, la lista, los lugares, etc; y no hay que descartar que era mucho menos aburrido estando con él. Siempre diciendo lo que piensa y haciendo cosas graciosas sin tener la intención de serlas. Kakashi es así y sigue siendo así.

Por fin se encontraban en la casa de la pelirrosa. Habían acomodado todo lo que se compró y, para el hombre, no se le pasó desapercibido cierto detalle y sin pensarlo habló.

—Mh. ¿Donde está Sarada? —su vista escaneaba el lugar sin ver rastro de la niña mecionada mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde Sakura le dijo que se sentara.

—Aj... —dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, como de cansancio que no fue fácil de ignorar. Era demasiado claro—. Ella me dijo que estaría con Chocho todo el día...

Kakashi se levantó del luga para estar mas cerca de la cocina junto a su compañera que comenzaba a sacar los utensilios que usaría para cocinar.

—¿Tanto te molesta que esté con una amiga? —Kakashi no es tonto. Estaba consciente de que eso no era lo que incomodaba a Sakura, pero él quería que ella fuera la que lo dijera.

Ella por su parte, detuvo su movimiento por unos segundos para volver a retomarlos y seguir preparándose para comenzar a cocinar. Lavó las verduras y luego las colocó en un envase donde no rodaran para evitar que cayeran al piso.

—No es eso, Kakashi... —volvió a suspirar—. Es solo que... a veces siento que no hago lo suficiente para hacerla feliz... No como ella quiere...

Ella comenzó a picar después de poner a hervir el agua. Kakashi se puso al lado de ella quitándole delicadamente el cuchillo que estaba en su mano. Él se dió cuenta de lo distraída que se había puesto, así que prefirió dejar que se desahogara sin tener preocupaciones de que se termine quitando un dedo por no estar conciente en su totalidad de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Dejame ayudarte —fue lo que dijo haciéndola a un lado.

Sakura se dejó quitar el cuchillo pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de que fuese él quien cocinara cuando ella es la dueña de la casa.

—No es necesario, tú eres mi invitado, además de que ya me ayudaste con- —él cortó con su protesta.

—No quiero hablar con el 99 porciento de una Sakura —se burló como habitualmente suele hacer.

—Ja... Ja... Muy graciosito me salió el hombre —se cruzó de brazos sin salir de la cocina, solo le dió el espacio que necesitaba sin alejarse; iba dejar que solo la ayudara con eso.

—Siempre.

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras Kakashi no dejaba de subir y bajar el cuchillo rebanando con mucha sutileza cada verdura que recientemente había sido lavada para la ocasión.

—Ahora sí, puedes seguir contándome sin miedo a que te quites una mano —volteó unos segundos para verla y luego continuó.

—Qué exagerado —sonrió con lo que dijo pero luego recordó lo que estaba contando hace un momento. Se quedó en silencio y luego continuó contando—. Ella es todavía una niña, lo sé, pero no quiero que dure toda su infancia sin saber lo que es tener un padre, lo peor del caso es que se siente así teniendo uno... Sé lo ocupado que está Sasuke y lo difícil que es la misión, pero, no quiero mantener el cariño que le tiene Sarada solo con decirle "el nos ama" por más verdad que sea, ella quiere que él lo demuestre, y no solo a distancia —hizo una pausa—. Lo hace, él piensa en nosotras... pero no es suficiente...

Kakashi escuchaba con mucha atención la vida que estaba viviendo Sakura y Sarada. Por mas que entienda por lo que Sasuke está pasando, él sabe que dejarlas sola por mas de una decada no era algo que pudiese escusar toda la ausencia que ha dejado. Pudo haber pasado en vez en cuando, pero no, tan aferrado se encuentra en esa misión que no le da tiempo de dedicarle a las personas que todavía lo esperan con lo brazos abiertos.

Sakura ha sido una persona sumamente tolerante, no todos pueden soportar tanto tiempo de abandono.

Y Sarada lo quiere por saber que ese es su padre pero ella en realidad lo que quiere es una figura paterna, y aunque él lo haya pensado ante, Sakura se lo confirmó sin tener que compartir sus suposiciones.

—Sarada no conoce a Sasuke en persona, solo sabe de su existencia porque yo se lo he dicho. Si yo no le hubiera dicho sobre Sasuke, ella ni siquiera demostrara interés en conocerlo; lo hace mas por querer y saber que tiene un padre, no por Sasuke.

Se sentía tan bien el tener a quien contarle todo el peso que la aturdía durante tantos años. Claro, a Ino se lo ha contado muchas veces, pero no era lo mismo; ella conoce a Sasuke pero nunca fue tan cercana a él como lo fueron Kakashi, Naruto y ella; y por fin estaba hablando con alguien que la entendía al cien porciento.

—Entiendo como se debe de sentir Sarada con todo esto. Sé que por lo que está pasando no es fácil. Cada vez va creciendo y se da cuenta de como son las cosas. Y si Sasuke no regresa a tiempo, es posible que ella deje de verlo como su padre y lo vea como un desconocido. Él no se merece eso —opinó Kakashi finalizando de picar las cosa.

Sakura agradeció que lo haya hecho él, porque de verdad estaba ida y podía terminar pasando un mal rato; cada vez que se pone a pensar en lo que está haciendo Sasuke, siempre llega a la conclusión que ha dado Kakashi. Ella quiere a Sasuke pero no puede obligar a su hija a querer a alguien que nunca conoció, no le puede hacer eso.

—Puedo entender a Sarada, y estoy al tanto de eso —continuó Kakashi— pero... Sakura, ¿como te sientes tú con toda esta situación? —aunque no lo demostró el interés de saber su repuesta era mayor.

Lo de Sarada también era algo que le importaba pero era algo mas que obvio el como se sentiría la niña, pero la mujer nunca ha demostrado ser negativa, y Kakashi tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese era un esfuerzo que tenía que hacer. Pero no estaría seguro o no se quedaría con esa hipótesis si ella no se lo confirmaba con sus propias palabras o gesto.

Esa pregunta fue como si le echaran un balde de agua helada sin que estuviera preparada... ¿como se siente ella?... pues, sí lo ha pensado muchas veces pero estaba tan concentrada en cómo se sentía su pequeña hija que ignoró sus propios sentimientos, dejando que pasaran de largo sin tomarle la menor importancia siendo ella la que mas estaba sufriendo, decidió darle prioridad a los de la niña. Aunque ella tenía este sentimiento, ella creyó que sólo era por su hija, pero no, resulta que ambas tenían eso en común, pero quién le importaba era Sarada, no ella misma.

—Yo... Supongo que igual que ella... A diferencia de que Sarada no sabe quién es Sasuke, yo sí, y el último día que lo vi, fue hace demasiados años —dijo con nostalgia—. Simpre me imagino que cruzará esa puerta y dirá "he regresado a casa" para que nunca se vuelva a ir y seamos una familia... A pasado tanto que mis esperanzas van decayendo y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto... —supiró mientras echaba lo que Kakashi había picado en la olla que contenía el agua que comenzaba a burbujear avisando que estaba hirviendo—. Amo demasiado a Sasuke, pero esto no es lo que quise para nosotras...

Otra vez Sakura le había aclarado sus suposiciones.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—Ya no estar sola —giró para verlo un momento, su cara mantenía una pequeña sonrisa aunque sus ojos eran melancolicos. Kakashi no duda de que esto es duro para ellas dos—, es lo único que quiero de Sasuke...

—¿Específicamente de Sasuke?

La pelirrosa lo miro algo confundida, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta. El hombre que estaba junto a ella la seguía mirando con un poco de seriedad. No iba a repetir la pregunta que acababa de hacerle a la mujer, si ella le respondía es porque estaba preparada, pero si no lo hacía, no la forzaría a hacer. Había pasado menos de un minuto cuando por fin captó lo que dijo y desvió levemente la mirada; lo que iba a responder le avergonzaba pero era la verdad y no iba a mentir y repremirse todo ella sola.

—No lo sé... Pero a veces pienso que no, que no específicamente Sasuke...

—Ya veo... —quizá hubiera seguido con el custionamiento y quería saber mas sobre sus sentimientos y sobre ella, pero no quería verla así. No hoy que por fin compartirían juntos un día, así que prefirió cambiar de tema, eso sería lo mejor para ambos porque a él le afectaba verla así—. Me enteré de que Boruto le hace la vida imposible a la pequeña Sarada —arqueó los ojos.

—Ay —se echó a reír palmeando su frente—. Ese es un cuento largo.

—Me gustaría oírlo.

—Está bien, pero te aclaro: la historia se repite —sonrió con mas amplitud.

Continuará...

Bueno, chicas, este iba a ser un one-shot pero prefiero hacerlo un poquito mas largo y tendrá de dos a tres capítulos, creo que será un two-shot, así que esperen la segunda parte y espero les haya gustado. Hace ya bastante tiempo que hice el primer párrafo pero no sabía que mas hace XDD, y por fin pude continuar.

Ah, otra cosa mas. No estoy muy informada ni al tanto de las fechas correspondientes, solo son al azar, espero no sea incómodo para algunas :'v

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima que no sé cuando será uwu.


End file.
